In order to ensure proper device operation, it is necessary to appropriately increase input power to a system prior to a clock frequency increase. Typically, in a system associated with an adaptive power supply, the system clock is monitored and stopped when a frequency increase is detected. The clock remains stopped until the input power of the system is adequately adjusted to support the increased frequency. However, it may not be desirable to stop the clock during device operation.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way to handle a clock signal frequency increase.